


All You Have To Do Is Ask

by purplensfwart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Boners, Consensual Sex, Content warning: Images are included in this fic including a NSFW sketch!, Content warning: Minor depictions of violence, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Hisoka is soft, Hisoka must have blue balls by now oops, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Kissing, Lots of kissing!, Nen aura can now emit more than just bloodlust... but actual lust, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Reader has some anxiety and is very shy, Sexual Tension, Use of Protection, Vaginal Sex, and also lonely, and very horny, breast love, but for fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplensfwart/pseuds/purplensfwart
Summary: You are one of Hisoka’s biggest fans at Heavens Arena and you eagerly want to meet him yourself before he disappears from Yorknew City. You don't know what will happen if you do end up seeing him, but you are hoping that the risks you take will be worth it.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 198





	All You Have To Do Is Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Images included in this fic, including a NSFW sketch!
> 
> This took a while to finish but it’s finally done! I wanna thank everyone who took interest in my writing journey whenever I mentioned it on Twitter haha. And a very special thanks to my friend Nips for their help and reading it through with me. ♥️
> 
> This is my very first time writing fan-fiction so I am pretty new to this! I am more of an artist than a writer, to be honest, but my love for Hisoka has inspired me to go wild and write out my thoughts. I wrote from a place of extreme self-indulgence for happy, horny feelings with a softer Hisoka. I originally wrote the smut alone, then went back and added some plot for buildup. It made it much longer than I originally expected, but I had a lot of fun in the process. :')
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> UPDATE: Didn't realize my italicized text didn't go through! I fixed that up now, and also added the towel in the sketch of Hisoka.

Hisoka Morow. You did not know him well personally, but you made the effort to scramble for tickets to make it to every single event he was in since he first appeared at Heavens Arena. He was a strong fighter and was also rising up the levels quickly.

Despite being busy studying at university, and working a side job while living on your own, you were a sucker for competitive fighting sports. You had your own background in boxing that you maintained as a hobby, but you were still rusty. Only recently you became aware of Nen and have been training independently sparingly as you were unable to afford to see a teacher. You assumed your aura type may be an enhancer… but you weren’t so sure yet. The classic Water Divination test of a water-filled glass topped with a leaf only briefly worked when water would spill a bit from the side. You needed more practice. Because of this you occasionally attended the events held at Heavens Arena to maintain your motivation and possibly learn at a distance from the pros that entered the arena. They inspired you, regardless of if their background involved formal training or not. You would be interested yet take your time when arriving at these matches as you tended to avoid idling in crowds as often as you could.

However, because of Morow, you now looked forward to stepping inside the tall building rousing with chattering attendees each and every time. Making sure to arrive extra early before the rush of the crowd to secure the perfect seat. Even if it meant you must wait in the empty, echoing arena by yourself a couple of hours early closest to the stage until the overwhelming number of people would arrive all at once. Hisoka was becoming very popular to many who either loved or hated his entire being with both parties being intrigued by him, and so a couple of others had the same motives as you to secure the best views in the arena to watch him wow the crowd. When you would be early, you would go on your phone anxiously playing nonograms to kill time while brimming with excitement to see him fight. His flexible fighting style flowed with a rhythm looking almost like a murderous dance to you. The way he carried himself through each match, dressing so confidently with his clicking heels, grazing his hands through his striking red hair that shot up like fire… these were only a few reasons for what made you get lost in a trance when looking at him. The more times you participated in the crowd of his battles the more you fell for him from afar, cheering him on for each successful uppercut and punch he landed on his competitors. Despite being infamous for his instinctual motives and horrifying antics all in the name of his own pleasure, something about his existence hooked you to him simply by the lulling stare of his eyes.

After watching him fight enough matches you would also begin to notice when he would be subtly out of breath. His shoulders and chest swelling and closing in with each huff as he looked at his opponent, sweat dripping down his forehead along the fine line of his brow from the close shot of his face visible on the large, live screen in the noisy stadium. You would zone out, feeling something tingle inside of you like a reflex. Him smiling as he would with his eerily nonchalant eyes, still being full of stamina as he would rush to pummel his enemies again whilst they tremble before him and his frightening aura. You cross your legs uncomfortably in your seat to push away the feeling and try to stay focused. You were in awe of him as a fighter because he both scared and excited you. Not only that, but you couldn’t help but admit to yourself that the silhouette of his tall, slender figure was alluring. Wide shoulders contrasting his thin waist. Exposed arms from shoulder to claw, bearing snug armbands that defined his biceps and triceps. It twisted your feelings, feeling a sense of attraction to someone so dangerously cold-blooded. You felt ashamed to be thinking of him in this way. During his time at the arena, he maintained an impressive streak, seeming unstoppable.

You considered the temporary thought of learning from him if he would be so kind as to teach you his Nen techniques that remained invisible to you for some reason you weren’t aware of. You had no idea what he was doing… but it would shock you to see how he could pull enemies towards him effortlessly with the flirty curl of his finger. You remember him calling this mysterious power “Elastic Love” or “Bungee Gum”. This was really you just being desperate, wanting an excuse to see him up close. He would never offer to teach just anyone, you thought. And why would he if he did? He always seemed so independent, doing only as he pleased. It was thus only a fantasy to you. There was never a time you saw him yourself beyond the arena and the large, reachless distance between you and him in it. That and the screens plastered across the building that displayed promotional stills of him posing intimidatingly.

The more you watched him fight the more you yearned to meet him yourself before his time here was finished. It seemed possible to you that once he either secured his wins or was plainly satisfied he would vanish to another part of the world. You knew it would be hard to track him down as you could already barely find any results of his digital presence on the Cybernet, which was just recently invented a couple of years ago. Searching his name online only brought up links to the Heavens Arena website, redirecting you to the online fighter schedule that spit his name into organized grids from a rigid database. You looked him up on your phone again just to be sure… His profile on Heavens Arena was also very brief. He had such a spotless background… What was he hiding? Who was he? All you knew through rumors was that he currently held a mighty placement around the 200th floor up along the levels of Heavens Arena.

You put away your phone and zone out while you sat by yourself as the crowd hyped up for Hisoka. Cheers deafening, drums booming. He was there, warming up for his next challenger, rotating his shoulders. You decided you would try to find him this evening after his evening match.

The match concluded as you expected. Screams and overlapping cheers filled the entire stadium as Hisoka pressed his heel onto the chest of his unconscious opponent bearing cards sliced deep into their skin, gently dominating them with his weight as they lay motionlessly with eyes wide shooting straight up. You felt sick to think if they were actually dead. The commentator roared as they would with their voice echoing throughout the arena, announcing the final results and Hisoka’s victory before delivering final reminders to the crowd as this was the final event of the day. The room started to settle down with lights slowly brightening the previously shadowed audience to conclude the night.

You waited once Heavens Arena was wrapping up for the day to interact with the least amount of people as possible to begin your plan. The remaining attendees drowsily walked out the bright front doors into the cool and dark city as mists of rain were drifting down, janitors a-plenty cleaning up between the rows of innumerable seats in the stadium under dim lights. The day was readying itself for its rest. You stayed within the building in a quiet corner while munching on something to eat, but not too much as your high alert halted your appetite. You finished, then stood and stared upwards in the main hall that rose with a high ceiling, windows above showing the rainy night sky painting through. It seemed like a storm might occur. You closed your eyes… If you were going to do this, you must stay committed. You slide yourself behind walls to watch out for the yawning staff that remained at the registration desks at this hour. You understood that you needed their permission of some sort to travel up the floors to where fighters resided. You did not have any and would be denied of it, so this was going to be difficult. You had to break some rules. Why were you doing this, you thought as you waited for the clerk to turn away and sneaked towards the nearest elevator to hit its button. Why? The doors crept open with a strong light pouring out from within with no one inside, and you stepped in. You thought this might be the riskiest thing you've ever done in your quiet, secluded life.

Your rough plan was to go up to the 200th floor or higher until you could find any information about where Hisoka Morow stayed without asking anyone. This was stupid. This was going to suck, you thought, but you did not want to arouse any attention to yourself. Especially not to anyone who had the power to crush your skull if they got the wrong idea about you. You had encountered various fighters along the way up as the elevator would politely stop for others going up like you as well, some unfortunate enough to step in hoping to go down. These were fighters who already had room to stay somewhere in the tower, so you made sure to be the least suspicious as possible in the short moments you stood next to them.

There was one slim individual with a narrow physique who stepped and waited in the elevator with you temporarily. They were unknown to you, so you thought they could be new to the arena. Their selection was floor 215. Your eyes widened as their hand drew away from the pad of buttons and into their arms to cross against each other. You blink away and look straight ahead, the elevator rattling for a moment as it began to resume its course to carry you both up. From what you knew, floors 200 and above contained the toughest fighters, including Hisoka himself. Floor Masters reigned between levels 230 and 250, being given entire floors to themselves. There were so many benefits to being that high up, all simply determined by the stunning wins you could maintain.

The tall individual had taken regard to you closely with wariness in their eyes as to who you were. They didn’t recognize you either. They also wondered why the button selections only lit up for their floor as well as both the 180th and the 200th floors. They then tried engaging in conversation with you. You knew ahead of time during your planning it would be highly suspicious to only have the 200th floor as your selection when experienced fighters would come in the elevator with you, so you secretly and hastily picked numbers below it as you went up to reduce suspicion. To the stranger, you tried to play off as someone who was just going to visit a fellow competitor on the 180th floor before heading back to your room below. You felt like you had to also explain the other button, saying you saw someone else in the elevator mistakenly hit the 200th button earlier and its light has been on since.

All of this was a lie besides the part about seeing someone up above. You did not have a room of your own in Heavens Arena as you never participated in the fights before. You were still training. No, that was an excuse… even if you only began to understand Nen, you just did not have the guts to try. Therefore, you did not belong this far up the building and you were taking a risk to see someone you never met before.

They stared at the illuminated button and the shine of its paint that illustrated the number 200 as they mentally processed your words like a puzzle. If you didn’t have anything to do with it, why mention it at all without any prodding? Spilling it right out?

“Oh? How did this person look—the one who hit that button by mistake?” they curiously asked you as their head turned to you now. This stranger had time to kill and mull over something petty while the elevator operated slowly, and this was exactly what you didn’t want to happen.

As you attempted to describe this made-up person briefly they watched your wobbly body language unveil your insecurity. They then chuckled at your reasoning as they shook their head, and you would look at them in worrying surprise. Not only that, but no fighter _mistakenly_ selects the 200th floor and leaves. The chances were low at least. Regardless, they knew you were lying now.

“Right… Well, I can already tell you don’t know what you’re getting into, and I can also sense you have no ill intentions. So I will be benevolent and warn you,” they turned to look at you with a gravely flat expression.

“No one who ‘visits’ the 200th floor and above survives.”

The slits in your eyes narrow in fear.

“W-why?”

“Those who make it to that floor and above have mastered their Nen to an honourable extent. If others sense you are new, you encounter ruthless bullies who wish to topple you back down at the expense of your lack of experience. That is being generous, as some will even try to kill you for even stepping into the floor.”

Your heart beats quickly as the elevator continues to move up higher and higher, closer to the thoughtless selection of floor 180 you picked. It reaches, and the doors open to reveal you both. You stand still and fragile as you were read through and through now knowing your life was at stake, the stranger looking ahead quietly. You had no reason to step out now as this stop was an empty lie. You truly only wanted to make it to the 200th floor. The doors close back and your right leg shakes on its own as the elevator pulls you both up once again.

You both stand quietly.

“I will give you some advice.”

You quickly look to them, reaching for anything you could use to help you through this now seemingly illogical mission you set yourself on.

“Don’t tick anybody off, or do anything stupid. I would turn back now if I were you if you valued your life. But if you insist on going forward… for whatever reason you may have... if you see someone you don’t know, forget your pride and run away.”

After waiting for what felt like an eternity during roughly fifteen minutes in total time for the elevator to ding at your truly requested stop, the doors open for you and you cautiously step out.

“Good luck.”

The doors close as you turn back to see the stranger cut away from you within the elevator.

Silence. You turn to look down the curving, haunting hallway that led down unknown paths.

Now you were alone. It was just you and your desire to meet Hisoka.

♤ ♥ ♢ ♣

You stood nervous at the thought of actually meeting him and for him to become aware of your existence. You hoped to make a good impression. You also blanked at the idea of what reason to give him for visiting… That you were a fan of his? The request-for-lessons excuse was the most reasonable. It might invite an opportunity to know more about him and where he will go next, maybe even creating a new connection fighter to fighter. Any way that would allow you to get to know him better. You decided to loosely hang onto that.

You calmly walk through the middle of the red-carpeted floor as all the halls seem empty. You navigate down the main hallway, reading along the golden nameplates atop each door that was along separate hallways intersecting the one you were going down. Despite the late hour, the walls were brightly lit all across. This floor was simply extravagant, treating great respect to the individuals who could make it to this level as they worked to become floor masters. Your focus turns vivid when suddenly you notice some arena guards in the distance walking to the other side of the hallway, your skin burning in fear. You quickly hide behind a wall for cover as you catch your breath.

You peek from the side, to when you suddenly hear a voice speak directly behind you.

“You lost or somethin’, rookie?”

You jump out of your stance shivering as you turn to face this large, tall, and shadowing figure standing right behind you all of a sudden. They looked unforgiving and sharp at the edges, literally, as they bore daggers tucked away throughout their form. They wore completely black clothes with spiky hair. You did not recognize them... Shit. You did not know this, but they were following you and your exposed aura the whole time while using an advanced form of Zetsu, called In, to completely hide their presence. Despite your skills in self-defense you picked up from boxing, you had absolutely no chance against them as they were four times your size. And they absolutely knew how to use Nen. You had to retreat somehow.

“I… I was just on my way out.”

You turn slowly and calmly begin walking back to where you came from, ignoring them… Inside you were shaking and your throat dried while you swallowed hard.

“Answer the question. I ain’t lettin’ you go just like that.”

You keep walking, just wanting to break out of the tension that lived in the air and to get the fuck away from this person. You can just about see the elevator from where you are. You panic and bolt for it.

“Stupid…” they say as they roll the heel of their boot towards you to turn and face your direction.

With your feet pulling the carpet with each hurried step you charge as fast as you can while panting and sweating. As you make it to the elevator you slam your weight against the door, tapping the button obsessively in terror while doing double-takes behind your back. Your eyes shrink looking behind you as you suddenly see daggers soaring towards you. You duck below as they stick to the door and wall in a rough pattern of your body mass that was just standing there a second ago. The daggers wobble and then suddenly shoot backward towards the stranger behind you, securely attaching back to the material of their pants that had many unnecessary buckles and chains. You could not see the energy, but they had used their Nen aura to manipulate the movement of their daggers. They step towards you as you shakily stay low down on the ground still. You thought you knew enough skills to protect yourself in the real world, but apparently there was so much you didn’t know. You now understood that at this moment, within the realm of Nen, you were drastically weaker than most experienced fighters. You regretted following your heart up here like this and started accepting what may come of you in moments.

Suddenly, the elevator dings in response to your button mashing.

You slowly lookup as its doors open, the elevator light gradually coating your face as your eyes follow up the figure standing before you. Your heart feels as if it had stopped as you recognized the sharp cut of his jaw and the strawberry red colour of his hair. You hold your breath to remember his name.

_Hisoka_.

From your perspective while he rested his back against the back of the wall, legs crossed, he still towered before you. He stood half-naked, a towel draped along his neck while he was calmly texting on his phone single-handedly and smiling towards the screen. His torso was bare while wearing his familiar loose white pants and high-heeled shoes that added to his significant height. His hair was never like you’ve seen it before as it draped down in waves along his face and shoulders, damp and dark from an assumably recent shower. Like a simmering flame that cooled down. His face was clear of any makeup, without the iconic star and teardrop, but you stare long enough to notice freckles speckled around his whole face. Come to think of it, there were freckles along his arms and upper chest as well. Lots of it. You never seemed to realize this until now for some reason. You questioned yourself: Was he always freckled?

His eyes catch yours and his smile disappears, examining the helpless bundle of yourself in front of him. You blush, and as you open your mouth to speak you struggle to breathe when the stranger from before grabs you by the neck and raises you in the air like a small creature. You squirm in the air and grab their hand abruptly.

“You should know better than to fuckin’ run away from me, you brat. Do you know who I _am_?” They questioned you as they grip your neck tighter to emphasize their last word.

Your eyes wrinkle harshly, almost closed as you grit your teeth in pain. You shake your head the best you can to give a foolishly honest response.

Hisoka squinted at the stranger for keeping him waiting in the elevator. He was waiting for the door to close so he could get back up to his floor after his late-night workout. He knew who was harassing you but never saw them worthy of fighting, so he didn’t care for them. He also didn’t find it amusing to watch a seemingly harmless individual as yourself be bullied by this advanced Nen user. It was a pathetic sight.

“Cut it out and let them leave already. You’re wasting my time as well,” he says as he gestures his pointed shoe towards the stranger’s boot, noting how it was close enough to the sensors that the doors wouldn’t shut.

The stranger regards Hisoka’s comment, knowing he could become violently serious if he kept him waiting any longer, then looks back at you and simply chuckles.

“Pitiful sneaks like you who can’t even begin to protect themselves piss me off. I don’t wanna see your face up here ever again. If I do, I won’t hesitate to crush you.”

They drag their foot away from the elevator, and as the doors automatically begin to close the stranger throws you into the small space roughly, your body hitting the wall and dropping down against the floor.

The doors shut, and the elevator hums as it begins to move up to Hisoka’s destination as you and he are now side-by-side against the same wall.

You feel a mixture of emotions as you grab your neck trying to breathe normally again. After you felt it become easier you looked at him while he stood there, still calmly texting on his phone. With how the air smelled, you could now tell he wore a particular deodorant as well. It was lush and clean, reminding you of honeysuckles… or of moringa blooms. It was hard to tell in the midst of your pain. You felt sore physically but butterflies also nervously mixed in your stomach as you realize you are now the closest you have ever been to him. Oh, goodness you really are right next to him. How humiliating it felt to you for him to see you like this, though. You could only move on from here. You shakily steady yourself up onto your feet and brush the dust off you to subtly comfort yourself.

You look up to him, and your eyes disobey you as they dart below to his body a few times. You look away and shut your eyes hard for a moment to stop… How could you already be so disrespectful?

“Hey. I, uh... saw you fighting earlier. It was incredible. Congratulations on your win.”

He smiles while looking at his phone mid-text in response to your comment, then a moment later turns his head and looks down to you with that smile maintained. His eyes were sharper and more piercing in person in their unnaturally bright citron hue.

You feel intimidated by his gaze and look away. “... I actually had to take the day off from work and put my research paper aside just to watch you fight today and… I think it was worth it.” You smile a bit while looking to the side, realizing only just now you were oversharing and flattering him further… a beautiful stranger. What were you doing?

You join his gaze and watch for a response. You start to worry as he remains silent while looking at you, eyes moving down your body then back up. You felt like prey encountering its predator, and it was unexpectedly making you twitch a bit below. You also started to question if it was a good idea to be stuck here with this man you saw murder a competitor on stage today.

He squints with a smirk curving up his lips in curiosity. All the confusing facts he gathered about you all at once added up in his head without an answer, including how your presence linearly led straight up to the 200th floor alone when you had earlier entered the max distance he could sense Nen aura, which was higher than most due to his excellent preternatural perception. Everyone else’s scattered within his senses but yours, standing out from your simple path. Everyone from this floor level also knew how to contain their auras with the simple application of Zetsu, but not you. Why were you here then? He didn’t suspect you of anything until you suddenly tried to flatter him, and how he could acutely sense your faint aura gradually form towards lust. Interesting.

“I remember you,” his head tilts. “Sitting by yourself in the same area of the arena before everyone else… Adorable~ What’s your name?”

Your heart began to pound aggressively. You stare in absolute shock and tremble before you hold onto the back rails of the elevator to steady yourself. He’s seen you before matches began, and recognized you! Does he recognize everyone the same? You realize now, though, you _have_ been wearing the same sort of outfit each time you go to the arena. But… where was he in the arena to spot you so easily before his matches?

“Oh! I, uh… Y-yeah! I’ve been doing that. And you can call me Y/n...”

A genuinely soft smile widens on his face. “Y/n… What a pretty name. ♥️”

You shyly smile and look away. “Th-thank you.”

Silence ensues as the elevator continues to go up slowly towards his floor. You have no idea what to say next as the wordless tension you felt ate at you. What if this is the only time you will ever see him? Your mind is racing and your heart wants to jump out of your chest. You, however, have his attention still as he calmly looks at you with his relaxed, hooded eyes.

He cuts through your tension, looking right into you. “Well… What brings you up here, Y/n? You seemed quite outranked by fellow Tantō out there,” he chuckled teasingly.

Your face turns pink as the _answer_ was asking you this question. You look around for help that could not be found. You did not want to lie to him.

“I- um… I went up here to meet someone.”

“Mm? Who? ♥️”

“... Well, I can’t deny, I, um… I wanted to get a chance to meet you, Hisoka.”

You could barely look him in the eyes.

He shows teeth in his smile as you brushed his ego and as he now understood. You were not the only one, but you were the first to have seemingly risked their poor life going up to the 200th floor. Your foolish courage driven by a simple, selfish desire was amusing and reminded him of himself. Despite your determined actions to locate him, he did not feel threatened by you. He knew he could take you down if you tried anything. He was very fond of spontaneous occurrences like this.

He tucked his phone away in his pocket.

“Oh, really?” He turned his body to face you fully, his hand on his hip while resting his other on the side of his face as his elbow leaned against the wall. “Am I really that captivating to draw you up here? You are precious ♥️” he said as he flirtily looked down at you.

You laugh sheepishly, remarking on his comment towards you... “You absolutely are,” you thought to yourself.

“I-I suppose so,” you actually say to him.

Silence again. The aroused yearning in your weak aura was still apparent to him, becoming denser as you both conversed. How it felt like a faint pink, warm, cloudy state of mind wavering around you. He could almost taste your motive, but you made no comment relating to it as you stood quietly, and it confused him.

He was more curious…

“What do you want?”

You look up at his face with a deeper pink blush warming your face, feeling lucky to see him looking like this, his full attention in your hands. He was gorgeous. The excuse to ask for lessons was nothing you truly desired since the start; you just wanted _him_.

“T-to see you! Why else? And I am doing that right now, aren’t I?” you say as you nervously laugh while adjusting your hair, moving your reasoning for personal lessons under and away in your mind. You were unsure of how else to proceed and knew you sounded so dumb right now. You were so nervous you could barely maintain a conversation with him fighter to fighter like you originally planned. In every way he was above you; far outside of your league. To you, within your stumbling awe of his towering existence, he seemed like a God. And because of your intense anxiety, you were ready to accept never seeing him again after the elevator would stop at his floor… the floor you now finally knew just by simply looking at the button highlighted on the keypad. Who knows which floor he’ll move to next.

“Truthfully, you were the only reason I came up here… And it was nice to finally meet you, Hisoka. I’ll be on my way after you go...”

“Is that so?”

He brings his elbow off the wall and begins moving closer to you, his heels clicking from each slowed step, making you automatically step back. He continues until you hit the wall behind you, resting his fist against it above your flustered face as he leaned his body closer to you, eyes looking into your soul that peeked through his wavy hair. He wanted to see how you would react in relation to your words and aura, giving you an opening with his other hand slipped into his pocket. Your face was now beaming red as you were cornered by him and his shadow as the elevator above silhouetted his figure. The feeling below you rose and ignited incredibly as his body was so close to yours and, from the way your aura fluttered, he knew.

“Is this what you _really_ want, my dear?~ ♥️”

You breathe deeply and unsteadily while looking down at his chest, quickly noticing how close his muscular arm is to you now, your legs quivering on their own before his sturdy thighs. He was playing with your tender mind with each action. How he grinningly spun it under his control like a globe, your vision dizzying. This was all real. His existence alone admittedly made you so nervous yet terribly horny at the same time.

You bite your lip and look to the side in shame. “... Y-yes...”

“Are you sure?~ You seem quite uneasy… Am I mistaken? ♣”

“O-oh… No, no, I’m sorry I just… never imagined you would be in front of me like this."

"Mm... Y/n, if you are not comfortable I can stop and leave you be," he spoke seriously with his eyes fastened on you.

You bat your eyes nervously and grab your head, not wanting to send the wrong message from your shyness while greatly appreciating his need for consent.

"I, um… I am still processing it all but… believe me I… don’t mind this, H-Hisoka… And I… Truthfully, I don't want you to leave… That sounds so weird... I’m… I’m sor-“

He brings up his hand from his pocket and cups the side of your face as you try and apologize again, looking into your eyes. You look up to his own with great interest, forgetting what you were going to say next.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. ♥️ I understand now.”

You stare quietly and start to feel less anxious, feeling so light from the feeling of his warm hand against your skin.

He leans in and gives you a gentle peck on your cheek, hovering there for a moment as you feel his warm breath tickling you, and then he slowly moves behind your face to kiss you again. You shiver and melt into his kisses as your eyes close, living through this second by second. His hands run down your sides as his lips reach your ear lobe, sucking on it before biting on it oh so gently. You can’t help but quietly moan in a higher pitch than your own voice, and he lightly rolls his eyes before closing them again after hearing you make that sound.

“Mmmh…” he hums as he continues. It has been a while since he’s pleased someone in this way.

You then wrap your loose arms around his waist, embracing him closer. He moves to your neck and places his hand on the other side of your face as he passionately sucks on your skin, but not long enough to leave a bruise. He releases his lips and generously gives soft smooches around your exposed neck. You lay your head against his hand as he does this, softly shutting your eyes and your lips parting lightly. This all felt like a dream… It felt so good to be kissed by him, and you brush your leg against the side of his thigh to bring yourself closer to him. He responds by sliding his hand up your raised thigh to hold your ass.

Hisoka didn’t know who you were besides your name and frequent attendance to his matches, but something about you was magnetizing knowing he was wanted by you. To be frank, he was still quite hot and bothered from his last match a couple of hours ago, and your aura alone emitting arousal awakened his lust within him. He could not remember the last time he was intimate with another person as most despised his presence, avoided him, or turned him down whenever he made the effort to ask someone out. This has brought him to close himself up emotionally to avoid unnecessary pain. He had gotten so lonely, and yet here you were… wanting him.

He breaks his lips from your neck and breathes by your ear, just before whispering as he notices the elevator is about to stop.

“You are so deliciously cute… I would love to continue this in my suite. ♥️”

You feel so high from just his voice now, craving more of his touch. You lean into him. “Ohh, please…”

You then gasp as his hands go under you and he picks you up into his arms. You look to his face to see it soften, smiling in delight down to you, making you look away sheepishly. You could not see it, but both your auras looked like they could have combined as you both now exuded searing lust.

♤ ♥ ♢ ♣

The elevator dings and parts away for you both, and he travels down the empty hallways with you in his arms to his suite. At this hour almost everyone was beginning to rest, and yet he disregarded this as he confidently let the click of his heels echo throughout the floor. At this moment, you felt safe from the world within his hold.

As you both make it to his door he lowers you down and unlocks it. He parts it open for you and moves to the side to let you step in first while wearing a flirty smirk.

Your eyes wander around the spacious, darkened room as you step in. A long window wall spread across the back, chairs gathered by a dining table, plush couches facing each other, doors leading elsewhere… It was simple but luxurious as you could tell it was not lived in for very long. The main light source came from the window wall as it displayed the brightly lit, bustling Yorknew City under the night sky. It was a strikingly exquisite view, pretty as a picture as the lights twinkled and dashed. You became enthralled to it as you walked towards the window, placing your hand on the glass. Despite having lived here for a couple of years now, you never had the opportunity to see the city from this view before. You space out until you hear a click as Hisoka locks the front door from across the room behind you.

As you turn to face him he is already stepping to you and now looming over your figure, eyes almost glowing in the dark and heavy-lidded as his face is coated with blush. Hungry for precious you. Without a word he bends to kiss your neck where he left off, hands touching your hips and back, close enough to feel your bra straps protruding the folds. From each peck you sigh in your higher voice, and curl your body upwards against his leaning torso, locking your arms around his neck to keep you from tipping over.

He releases from your neck for a moment then moves his mouth to your ear.

“You may not know this as you did not conceal it, but your aura gave yourself away to me,” he whispered with a chuckle as he could feel your arms tense around his neck in surprise. “Your aura felt so warm… soft… burning with a need,” he trickled words into your ears as his hand was trailing down the side of your thigh. “How stronger it got when I looked at you. Mmm… So cute. ♥️”

“H-Hisoka… I had no ide— Oh!~”

Before you nervously try to explain yourself you feel his fingers press up along you where you are most sensitive against your clothes. You melt down against him helplessly, almost hanging from his neck. He is looking down to you with his tongue up against the side of his lips, enjoyably watching you quiver underneath him.

“You don’t need to say a thing. ♥️ Just relax...” he says as his fingers almost slide against you. “Mmm… My goodness, you are soaked… Were you this wet all evening?~”

You whimper embarrassingly from his touch. Damn… You ruined your pants… And your aura was giving away your feelings this entire time? You needed to learn how to control this soon. Later...

He quickened his pace, rubbing right along where your clit hid underneath. You yelp, raising your chin as you bite your lip. Oh, fuck. You can’t moan at this hour, but you would love to for him. His hand that pressed behind your back sneaks up your shirt, creeping under your bra from behind. He pants in an open smile, watching you amusedly with sunken, low eyes as he teases you. Your pleased face was delightful.

You were already so close. Just as his fingers rush faster against you and you grip his arm encouragingly as he brings you closer to your release, almost letting yourself go to moan, he stops. His hand is gone, and you feel such an emptiness below you now besides how much you pulsated and burned. You breathe heavily and look up to him confused as your cheeks are flushed. He only stares back down at you deviously, licking his fingers.

“You weren’t thinking I was going to make you come _that_ easily, were you?~ ♥️”

You look at him speechlessly, just beginning to regain your breath again. If this was how he played, he was going to make you lose your mind.

“Let’s go somewhere more comfortable…”

He runs his hands down under your ass and then picks you up against his body, bringing you face to face. You quickly follow his lead and wrap your legs around his waist, letting your body press against his fit physique. The looseness of his pants hid much to his benefit, as you could now easily feel his eager hardon against you.

He brings you to his bedroom that contains a king-sized bed, then carefully lowers you down onto the middle of it with soft pillows behind your head. He sits on his knees upon the sheets and snaps his fingers, bringing the bedroom door behind him to shut on its own. You look towards it in surprise.

“How did you—”

You turn your face to see him already so closely on top of you, staring down into your eyes lovingly. His face was so close to yours it caused you to blush. “Magic ♥️” he whispered. Your dazed, aroused mind couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or fucking with you...

After slipping out of his heels and placing them on the floor neatly, he leans to kiss down your leg as he takes off your shoes for you. You unzip your pants as he does so, then his hands meet the sides of your hips to grab your pants and pull them off. It took a few tugs to move them past your hips, and he smiles at you as he does so. You only turn redder.

As you laid on your back Hisoka came over and laid on his side next to you, his warm skin against yours. His fingers dance down your body, slowing down towards your panties before gently rubbing your aching clit with the knuckle of his middle finger, teasing your clothed cunt. He was careful to tuck his claws away from your delicate area while pleasuring you so it wouldn’t catch and tear your panties. His knuckle was pressing up and down, squishing against you, tingling your warmth, focusing on your sensitive clit. His finger was much closer in contact with your skin now than not long ago. The feeling sent electric sensations throughout your groin and entire body, causing you to shut your eyes and open your mouth to breathe deeply. Your chest rose and dropped at every breath. He looked down at you softly watching your adorable response. A blush pinkened on your face as you opened your eyes and moved your chin up to join his gaze.

“How does this feel, sweetheart?~” he said softly with the low rumble of his voice.

No man has called you that before, and he did so musingly… You took a moment to drink in more of his tease, gasping softly as you felt his knuckle press harder against you, traveling up along your needy cunt stopping before your clit. It was such a pain to still have your underwear on as he did this. His touch was nothing and you were already beginning to twitch. He knew this and loved to torture you in this way.

“Ah~ Ohh, this is s-so nice… But…”

”Mmm...?” he smiled curiously.

You opened your eyes up to his devilish face that understood the pining in your expression. Your brows pressed up helplessly as your hand went to touch his chest as his eyes watched you, waiting to hear what you might say next. You stuttered nervously as you opened up.

“I-I am not sure how you want this to go but... I want you, Hisoka… I don’t.. know how you feel, but… please don’t hold back with me…” you turned your gaze away in embarrassment, your cheeks reddening.

His eyes soften, not expecting you to be so heartfelt. He sensed how much of a genuine person you were when it came to your feelings, and how easily he could toy with you as well if he wanted to. Your simple honesty and shyness intrigued him and made him desire you more. His mouth curled into a smirk, and he leaned in close to give you gentle pecks to cool the flush in your cheeks.

“You poor thing… It would be my pleasure. Let me take care of you, Y/n. ♥️”

His words alone suddenly erased your insecurities, making you feel loved and understood, and you look at him with a smile. You could melt right here happily. He revealed a gentle side to you that you never would have known only watching him in the arena.

He kissed the corner of your mouth teasingly as your lips part to breathe. He takes a moment to look into your eyes, then down to your lips, and softly presses his lips onto yours for a slow, passionate kiss. Time feels like it has slowed down, and you wrap your arms around his neck to let him sink into you. You run your fingers through his soft, wavy red hair while you both kiss for the first time like this. You move your mouth out a bit to take a moment to breathe with him, and he leans in again to kiss, moving in deeper and inviting his tongue into your mouth. You tongue him back and moan as you feel the warmth of his mouth and softness of his lips press against yours. He tasted sweet... like bubblegum.

As he frenches you his hand travels up your shirt, ripples of folds building up as he inches up further, and rests at your breast that is covered by your bra. He fondles it slowly from underneath, squeezing it in his hand while being mindful of his claws. He then peels your bra up, letting your breast open out and flow naturally below your shirt. He gently grabs it in his hands, and your skin is so sensitive to him that you moan softly into his mouth as he squeezes you. You pause to quickly take off your shirt and bra for him.

He helps you pull it off your body, then pauses to look at your real, mostly-naked self that laid before him. You still had your panties on, but you still felt very vulnerable to him now, and he noticed your uneasiness in how you hugged your body instinctively. Every single flab and curve... scars from healed stretch marks faintly visible, some new ones forming you only noticed now. You weren’t sure if he noticed everything you saw or not. You lay nervously until you hear him whisper while looking into your eyes.

“You are beautiful.”

You loosen your hold on yourself as you look at him quietly, feeling no cold, unspoken judgment… only warmth and love. He leans down and kisses your lips gently, then slowly lowers himself down to kiss and suck on one of your breasts as his hand travels back down to resume playing with you below. It drove you insane. He did this to stimulate you further, but you were already so aroused that it just brought you into a much deeper state of thoughtless bliss. If you focused enough, you could come from just this.

The way he sucked and tongued your nipple shot sensations down your body making your clit burn with such warmth. As he simultaneously rubbed your cunt with his knuckle while kissing your breast, creating a loop of pleasure, your head bends back as you close your eyes. You deeply breathe in and out, your voice squeaking gently as you exhale, trying not to moan and make any noise for any neighbours on the floor to hear at this hour. However, the heavy huffing sounds you created did not hide the feelings dancing rhythmically inside of you.

Your hand goes to touch his toned arm that is working for you, feeling his bicep tighten, remarking on his bodily strength. He made you nervous because, in the arena, he was powerful and ruthless. You could not disregard how this man had the power to kill you instantly if he so desired judging by the skills he demonstrated when he fought his opponents. If not instantly, he could revel in the pleasure of beating you up for as long as he wanted until you broke. All in the name of his own pleasure based on his sick, sadomasochistic motives that drove him to fight. You were nowhere near his physical ability, so it would only be a second and you would be gone at his hand. Considering this, seeing how gentle he handled your most sensitive parts of your body at this moment, it made you shiver in both lust and fear. You felt as if you were in a daze of his generous love given for you and your body as you lay vulnerable for him, not knowing what he might do to you next while knowing what he was capable of doing. Your anxiety would peek in sometimes bringing you to think of all this, but the pleasure he gave you clouded your mind and you would then forget any fears you had.

He kept his lemon-hued eyes on you lovingly as he kissed your chest, enjoying your reactions as he could tell you feasted on every moment he gave you. From the softness of your wrinkled expression and breathy, shy moans as you grabbed his arm... Your raw pleasure was his own and fed into his own intense arousal, pouring down to his impatient erection as it pressed against his pants. He groaned into your breast as he listened to you quietly sing. He wanted to do whatever he could to make you moan louder as you lay so tender and helpless underneath him. He wanted to fuck you so hard to make that happen. He always selfishly sought out for whatever would deliver him the most satisfaction, letting desire dictate his actions in everything he did in his life. And he discovered that your pleasure was everything he wanted right now. But he purposely kept you and himself away from relief too soon, as the delay from teasing you only aroused him more. Waiting to hear your pretty voice after enough delay would be much, much more satisfying. He hummed at the idea as he continued to touch you.

The thin layer of your panties easily became unbearably soaked with your arousal, and it leaked onto his knuckles coating them. He paused to look at the shine on his hand, and then to you with a flirty smile.

“My, my... you have gotten so much more wet. Did I make you this wet?~ ♥️” he grins and then licks his fingers as he looks at you. It only made you more embarrassed. How could he be so relaxed doing this and talking about himself so confidently? His calm and self-assured demeanour while pleasuring you only made you crave him more. All this teasing made your cunt pulsate so needily. You could not bear this slow, dragging pace anymore or else you would go crazy.

“H-Hisoka...”

He looked up to you amusedly. “Yes, my darling?”

You bit your lip at the request you were dying to make. “Please... Oh, please... I want- I want you to... Um...”

His hand moved up to your tummy, massaging it as he looked at you while patiently waiting.

"Yes? Come on... Tell me what you want. I can’t do what you desire unless you tell me.”

“I... ah. Well... I just... I-I’d like you to...” you say as your eyes begin to dart nervously. It seemed so easy in your head, but it was so difficult to mouth the intimate things you dreamed he would do to you now that he is here to give. You remained quiet for a moment stuck on how to phrase your desire to him, chewing your bottom lip as you look to your side. Imagining it even caused you to tie your legs together. Should you be brutally honest and say it dirtily? Or say it shyly using sugar-coated words? Which would he prefer? Wait, his expression changed all of a sudden.

After the silence grew on, his hand retracts from your body and he sits up straight.

“Hisoka…?”

He moves and positions himself behind your closed legs. His hands snake down the sides of your legs, following your curves that widen towards your hips and grabs the sides of your panties.

Your eyes open big and you blush. He cocks his eyebrow at you in a questioning manner as he halts his movement. After blinking a few times you then nod quickly in response. This was getting closer to what you were scared of asking and you were dying to let him go wild on you.

He looks to you with an entertained smile and pulls your panties up your legs, resting them into the security of his right arm as his left hand pulls the drenched piece of underwear off your feet onto the floor. He presses his hands from behind your legs into the line of where your thighs met and spreads you out, exposing you and how aroused you are now below. You had the sudden urge to close them right back up shyly seeing how much of yourself was out in plain view, but his grasp on your legs was firm. His erection is obvious to you now as a bump appeared before you towards your cunt. Seeing it made you want to grab and fondle it, but you remained silent as you watched him.

"Well? What would you like me to do to you, Y/n? Don’t be afraid to say it. I don’t bite… hard. ♥️" He stared at you with such a piercing, lustful stare accompanied by a smile that made you shiver in arousal.

"U-uh…"

He rests his knees behind him and lowers himself down on his stomach to get a closer look at your poor, wet, throbbing pussy until his face is just above it while gripping your thighs. How pathetic you looked before him, so horny and full of yearning yet unable to even describe the first word of what you wanted him to do for you as he patiently waited willingly. He took a few moments to look and back at you while gently tapping his nails against your thighs that tickled you further. Waiting. This strain of emotional frustration you now lived under only excited him more. If you would have asked earlier he probably would have already been pleasing you at this moment. But instead, he waits as you struggle to even speak through your nervousness. He recalled how you asked him to not hold back earlier, and interpreted that meant you expected him to do all the work. He was still willing to give you all his love, but he did not want to make it so easy for you. Through his sadistic resistance to act on his own for you, he wanted you to understand that this was your choice. Knowing how shy you were, he was being cruel enough to take advantage of it.

He smiled and his eyelids lowered halfway, watching you fidget as you hoped he would make the next move soon. He dares tease you more, blowing cool air onto your cunt making your legs twitch instantly while his hands steady you. You were so incredibly sensitive now, so much more than earlier when you thought you could come then. The nothing that he did for a moment felt like an eternity as he stared back to you so cruelly, enjoyment glossing in his golden eyes. You could even feel his breath brush against your clit each time he exhaled. You only just began to realize what game he was playing, and he was playing you.

He rested his cheek against your inner thigh, kissing it softly before smiling patiently. “Well?~ You’re leaving me to assume you don’t want me to do anything~ ♥️”

You could not take it anymore. The sting of heat burning within you was all you could mentally think about right now. You had gone mad with desire, forgetting your shyness altogether now. You were at your limit. He was right there inches away from you and you wanted him now.

You brought one of your hands down below you to open up your folds, spreading yourself to him. You looked him in the eyes with such fiery lust as he looked up to you softly surprised.

“Eat me out, Hisoka.”

He smirked widely up at you, having waited this whole time to hear you speak.

“There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?~ I would love to. ♥️”

He sits right up, grabbing your rear, and immediately pulls you up to his face as your lower half is raised in the air, your legs dangling behind his shoulders. Your arms lay ragdoll-like behind your head as you excitedly watch him. He wastes no time and licks up your slit, brushing up your warm precum onto his tongue hungrily. He flicks your hardened clit with his tongue before sucking right on it, trapping it tightly in the warmth of his mouth.

Your eyes open wide as they roll back to close, moaning with no care anymore for how loud you were, in intense relief.

“Ah—! Ohhh, _fuck_ , Hisoka…"

Oh, _yes_. You grab your breasts and squeeze yourself as you feel him satisfy the craving within you as half of your body is held in the air, your legs crossing behind his neck to encourage him. His tongue ran against your clit in quick circles, maintaining a rhythm before using a different pattern. This was exactly what you wanted, and oh did it feel so fucking good. You could not even form a thought in your mind. At this moment, all you knew was pleasure.

Hisoka, on the other hand, could barely contain himself. This whole time he made his best efforts not to go crazy and act on his carnal impulses for you. While you were pooling up in halted satisfaction just seconds ago and now moaning for him in the loveliest way once you got it, he was just as stuck in arousal as you were if not more. How beautiful you looked hanging onto him helplessly… and how you would look with him inside of you. His pants became so tight as he was dying to take them off and fuck you now. He slides his tongue down inside of you to tempt you more, tongue-fucking you.

"Aaahh… Hisoka… Fuck me, please… Please… I want you inside of me..."

_Fuck._

He pulled his face away and dropped your ass on the bed, you bouncing down from the springs of the mattress. He hastily unbuckles his loose pants. He was raging hard now. You watch him and feel so tempted to return the favor as you lay naked. As his hands reach to pull his pants off you sit right up and help him, pulling them off his legs with him to reveal his black boxer briefs. You lay your hands upon his thighs while moving closer to him. He is, surprisingly, a bit startled by your sudden take in lead. You lean in close towards him, meeting his face inches away from his lips, and you grasp his covered erection in your hand before stroking down along his length. He moans, his voice sweet and gently heightened in pitch from his sensitivity to your touch. His hand goes to your back and he bites his lip as your hand travels back up.

At this moment, you had gained control over him. This man, physically larger than you with such incredible power and strength, is now vulnerable to you by feeding into his weakness for lust. And suddenly, for a second, he seemed to have become the shy one. You wondered how many others have or haven’t gone out of their way to touch him like this for him...

You hook your fingers along the band of his underwear and then pull them straight down, his cock springing up to you, leaking with delicious pre. He was bigger than you thought, patches of red hair nestled along his groin that was hidden from sight, and you melted excitedly at the sight. You lower, grabbing him gently, and begin to lick up his precum just before taking the top of his dick into your mouth. You slowly suck on his head, then gradually go lower as you take more of him in. He dips his head down in pleasure, his figure looming over you.

“Mmmh… Y/n… You have a very talented little mouth~ ♥️” he said as his fingers brushed through your hair.

His voice was a deep, low, rumbling hum as he said your name while petting your head. Hearing how your name sounded in his pleasured tone was soothing and seductive at the same time, and you wanted to drive him further down into pleasure.

You take a few moments to lick up and down his length, making him twitch hungrily. Before you go to suck him down entirely his hand rests at your cheek to pause you. You look up confusedly to see his smile.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to last for you."

He presses his clawed thumb down on your wet tongue, examining you, and instructs you a command.

“Lay down.”

Without thought you obey him and drop your back down on his bed, waiting for his next move excitedly. He takes off and sets his last garment away to the floor, his whole body exposed to you now. You could see how toned he was now altogether from only seeing the narrow silhouette of his figure before. Abs protruding that accentuated his slim waist. Arms well defined and strong. And his thighs... You stared noticeably at him. He then leans down close to your face, whispering in your ear that breaks you out of your trance.

"Well, well… What do we have here? ♦️"

He brushes his hand along the back of your ear to suddenly retrieve a condom in his hand. Did he really just… The line of your mouth crooks at him uncontrollably, breaking into a chuckle at how corny this trick was. He smiles at you and then tears it open to put it on. You completely forgot about protection and appreciated his preparedness through this gesture, even if it was dumb as fuck. You calm down and look at him happily.

“Have you performed this certain trick with others before?” you smirked at him.

He maintains a slight smile while looking at you to seem neutral.

“Maybe. ♥️”

You were actually the first he has hooked up with in a long, long time.

After rolling it down his length being careful to leave a pinch of room at the top he then crawls over you. His clawed hands are planted at the sides of your neck, towering over you with his wide shoulders. He looks down at you ravenously while bringing his hand down to teasingly massage the head of his cock against your clit, coating his tip in your arousal, making you both throb. His tongue rests at the corner of his mouth for a moment.

"Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you~” he pushes his head a bit lower below, just enough to separate your folds and feel him. His teasing was endless.

Your eyes glisten with love, and they close halfway from the crazy sensation of promise you were feeling. You were ready for him. Truthfully, you have been ashamed of admitting fantasizing about this ever since you first saw his face. You felt so disgusting, but you couldn’t help it… You really wanted to fuck him, and here he was with his cock halted and squished at the front of your pussy.

“Please… Fuck me, Hisoka…” you begged, locking your legs around him to bring him closer, slightly motioning your hips against his dick. “Fuck me already… You’re making me go insane.”

He smiles down at you wide. “I love it when you grind that little clit on me. ♥️” He carefully slides his hand through your cunt to wet his fingers and then caresses it around his cock. After being so sexually frustrated all evening, you yielded all the lube he needed.

He lifts up your legs and rests them on his shoulders, then carefully leans down to your face as his hands laid back at your sides. You feel a pull as your knees now meet your shoulders. You are lost in his face, not noticing one of his arms moving away down towards him. After what felt like a painful eternity his gorgeous, hard cock finds your entrance and finally begins to slide into you. His hips moved slow… and you were thankful. It hurt the more he went in as you were not accustomed to his size, your walls feeling dry internally because of this, and your face crunched in response. He read your reaction instantly.

He stopped and kissed your cheek while pulling out. “I will follow your pace… Tell me how it feels.” He pushed in just a part of his length slowly, and it burned less than before as it prepared you further. He pulled out then repeated again.

“K-Keep going...” you said quietly while wrapping your arms around his neck. Despite the pain contrasting your desire, you wanted him and his entirety still.

He continued in a rhythm and it began to feel more pleasurable as your walls became more sticky, his cock becoming familiar to you. He noticed your face relax happily as you sighed, and then pushed in a little deeper. It felt incredible this time as your g-spot was immediately struck from how you were both positioned. Your pleasure escalated, and your eyes lit up as you gasped.

“Ahh—! ♥️ Oooh~ Hisoka… You feel so… fucking good now…”

He exhaled deeply in pure pleasure while letting himself feel you wrap against his cock. “So do you, my love. ♥️ So warm and tight...” he breathed. He pulled then pushed all the way in, giving you his entire cock as it pulsated inside of you. It was so sudden, but you now felt so good and full as he brushed along your g-spot again. And… what did he just call you? It was getting harder to think now… You were in heaven, and you swiftly cover your mouth so no one can hear you through the walls. You were so absorbed in the feeling you forgot about your voice.

He adjusts his position a tad as he starts to follow a flow. He dips down to your neck to suck on your skin as he continues to pound you. He felt rough with his kisses, feeling his teeth gently press against your skin as he grouped a part of your neck inside his mouth. He was surely going to give you a hickey, but you didn’t care anymore… You would love to be marked by him to remember this for weeks. Outside of your view, he left a large, visible bruise on your neck. He looked at it in satisfaction while huffing.

He moves up to kiss your lips, tonguing you, and you kiss him back. You can’t help but softly moan into his mouth to trap your noise. His body pressed against yours closely as your breasts squished beneath his. How he pulled out of you as a mess of your arousal coated him before pushing back in for more.

He pauses to raise his back and put his weight onto his knees, lining your soft legs up along the front of his chest before wrapping his arms around them. Your feet beside his head. All to hold you in place as he penetrates you with shorter, faster thrusts that made your breasts move. One hand rests on your thigh to press you against him to keep you in place.

In the midst of your pleasure, you could feel a strong magnetic pull from each thrust pulling you and him together now. He had applied an unnoticeable amount of Bungee Gum in the space between the back of your thighs and the front of his, stretching out thin then contracting each time he pounded you, fucking you harder. Oh, lord. Each pound interrupted your respire, making you breathe in short repeated gasps.

Your arms lay above you, digging under the pillows, only able to speak in bursts.

“Aa-ah— F-uh-uck… Hi-so-oh-ka-ah...~” you moaned.

Bliss filled your entire body, as if wobbling waves of colour reverberated from below you. Oh, you moan. You moan in a different voice entirely as if you were not yourself. All you wanted right now was for him to fuck you forever and ever. You were hypnotized by him, your eyes heavy as you looked up to him.

He undoes his Bungee Gum, giving freedom for him to split your legs open wide as he continues to thrust into you. His clawed hands grasp the meat of your thighs, and one hand trails down to circle your clit in a fast motion with his thumb. Two amazing sensations happening at once, causing your mind to spiral.

“Come for me, my darling. ♥️” His voice was breathy and gentle as he rubbed and fucked you more, the feeling heightening each second.

Your eyes roll to close and your body bends as you feel yourself about to, whimpering at the intense feeling.

“Aahh—! Hisoka, ohhh… I’m so… close—!”

His eyes lower as he stares right into you, wanting to come with you. As he rubs he guides one of your hands to your clit before moving his hand away to your thigh, encouraging you to finish as he thrusts more vigorously to increase the feeling inside of you. “Yes, baby… Come for me. ♥️♥️♥”

You take over from where he left off as he fucks you and it was only moments that it overcomes you like a wave. As it happens it pours throughout your body. You gasp and whimper helplessly below him as you shudder. Hearing you come flicked a switch inside of him, arousal overflowing in him unbearably and it showed in his dilated eyes.

He lowers down to kiss your neck as he pumps your body to enhance your climax and reach his own. You moan more for him, calling out his name, and it drives him crazier. He bites your shoulder roughly, growling in his breath. His body was sweaty against yours as he fucked you fiercely with all his power. He moans into your skin as he presses into you hard, thrusting more slowly as he finally comes inside of you. It felt powerful as your entire body shivered as he tensed up into you. You wrap your arms and legs around him tightly to pull him closer to take this sensation all in.

You both embrace quietly for a bit, overcome with mutual relief.

After that quiet moment, he kisses your cheek softly. As he relaxes, his weight softly lays over you like a heavy blanket while hugging you, still inside of you, his face resting at the side of yours against your hair. He was warm, and you could feel him breathing against your body. His eyes were closed as he quietly began to breathe more slowly. Despite his high stamina that he exhibited at the arena, he seemed so exhausted now. He must have had a long day of continuous training before and after his match, you thought...

You turn to face him happily, and he opens his eyes to you sleepily, a slight smile on his face. His hand runs through your hair, then he gives you a slow smooch. It was sweet enough it could put you to sleep. You think over now about how strangely affectionate he has been to you... How lonely must he have been?

“Mm… How was that? ♥️”

“Incredible...” you say before you yawn peacefully, and he turns his head away while covering his mouth as it contagiously causes him to yawn with you. You touch his arm and run your hand down it while smiling at him tiredly. “I really enjoyed this… so much.”

“Hmm…~” he smiles at you while his head laid beside yours.

Rain crackled calmingly against his windows from outside, and you remember your home and how far away it was. Going home alone in the dark was something you foolishly did not consider before, and you were terrified of the dangers looming around the streets of Yorknew City at this hour.

“Can I stay for the night, Hisoka?” you asked. You hated to ask so late after being so distracted, maybe it was obvious by now you could, but needed to be sure with assumptions aside. You were worried he would say no but would still understand as you did not want to take up his space.

He squints devilishly while smiling, playing with your hair. “Hmmm… I don’t know. Can you?~” He wittily replied to nudge at your choice of wording.

You take it to heart, assuming directly from your anxiety that he meant you could not and your face falls. Your lips bend sadly before looking down, mentally preparing yourself with how you would get home safely. “O-oh. Well, I mean… I can go in a bit… It would be no problem...”

Hisoka’s eyes open up vividly to realize you took his joke to heart. He forgot how genuine you were… how emotionally fragile you could be. How insensitively misleading he was, especially at this moment. For someone who constantly plays a façade that makes others sneer, he doesn’t often reflect on himself ever or this quickly. He had desired you to stay for the _entire_ night, if you wanted, and realized your reaction from his jest went against his selfish wish.

He pulls you in closer to him, resting his chin on your head while his hand caresses your hair. “You were welcomed to stay since the start, Y/n. I wouldn’t want to send you out in the darkness and rain.”

You feel relieved to hear his rare honesty, and wrap your arms around him in return.

As much as he wanted to sink in bed with you, he had to let go to sit up and take a moment to briefly deal with the used condom, and you curiously watched him. When he pulled out you could see how much cum pooled at the tip, and you stared greatly. He smiled in your direction when he noticed you looking. He pulls then gets up to take care of it.

“Uh… Where is your washroom, Hisoka?” you quietly question as you inch your legs to the side of his bed, knowing you should probably go.

He shows you where and you go ahead. For a moment in the washroom, you walk by a wide mirror that extends along the wall. It revealed to you not one, but quite a few hickies of varying hues were marked along your skin. You touch them upon your neck and chest as you watch your reflection and blush happily seeing his marks.

After you both take your time to prepare for bed you return and slip into his bed, digging under the covers to cozily return to warmth. Hisoka fades back from the darkness at the door frame and lays against it with his arms crossed, squinting at you with a smirk. He was wearing new boxer briefs, and he let you borrow one of his to make up for your soaked garment.

“I let you stay for the night, and now you steal my bed…~”

He walks on over then crawls on the bed, and lays to spoon the bundle of you that is consumed in his blankets. He traps you in his arms and legs that all wrap around you, and you can’t help but smile comfortably.

You turn to pull up the sheet that was tucked underneath you both and invite him inside his many layers of blankets. He draws it over him and pulls you in to hold you close, his chin nestled on top of your head as he spoons your body, his arms enclosed around your body under the sheets. You both cuddle closely, and you deeply breathe out happily while resting your hand on his… and before you know it, you both end up falling asleep as he holds you in his arms.

You would have never imagined ever spending the night with him, a fighter that put you in a daze so easily from afar, but here you were… sleeping soundly with him as he held you. It was like a dream. You felt so at peace and silently hoped he would still be here by morning, and so you took the time to cherish these gentle moments with him. If you ended up never seeing him again, this night alone made you feel complete.

♤ ♥ ♢ ♣

The morning came suddenly, and you squinted as you pulled the sheets over your face from the streaks of light pouring from the windows. You laid like this for a while longer, sleeping more. Once you woke up, it didn’t take you very long to notice he was gone, and you rubbed your eyes as you sat up slowly to see it was just you in his bed. A folded pile of your belongings rested on a chair at the other side of the room, along with a note on top. You lazily got up and walked on over to pick it up and find a message in his own handwriting, the paper carrying his scent, hearing his voice in your head as you read.

_Good morning Y/n ♥️_

_If you are hungry, help yourself to what is in the fridge and the first cabinet just beside it. There is a dining hall on the xth floor you can go to as well that runs all day._

_As much as I wanted to, I could not stay in longer with you this morning due to other commitments. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me. I loved meeting you and the night we shared. ♥️_

_Feel free to chat with me any time at xx-xxxx-xxxx. I am only a call away._

_Hisoka ♥️_

  
  


You smile widely at the paper and press it to your chest, sighing happily. This was not the end… but only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Side notes: I think my Hisoka definitely came out somewhat OOC with his softness as he seems pretty emotionally distant in canon, due to no mention of having any long-term connections to friends/family from what I know of in the series... Overall he seems pretty independent and solitary abiding by his desires alone and incredibly high standards. I tried to stay true to his attachment issues by describing him as being a loner as he is in canon, everyone avoiding him and vice versa, making him lonely and touch-starved, and thus got very affectionate and flirty with you because he craved affection from someone else badly. Was it genuine attraction? Maybe… Even if it’s not in his personality, I like to think he has a soft side and becomes genuinely sweet once he trusts someone. :o) And the idea of the mask he wears around everyone breaks when he's intrigued by someone who is honest and sensitive in contrast to his deceiving personality. I love to think about how he ticks and thinks, and how he would be like if he was softer... Either way, this was fun to think about and write! I hope you enjoyed my fic!


End file.
